The Night That Changed Everything
by Lilly-Med
Summary: My quick one shot starring my man Rhage.


I don't own Rhage. I wish I did, but Ward does. Thanks to the girls on the BDB forum for all their support.

THE NIGHT THAT CHANGED EVERYTHING

Glancing at the clock it's 8 pm. Only two hours left and my shift is done. It's a quiet night in this run down diner in Caldwell, NY. There haven't been any customers for the past three hours, so all the clean up is done. All I want to do is go home, relax, and take a nice hot bath. Who am I kidding? Go home and relax? Not a chance of that. The only thing I get to look forward to at home is a lot of yelling and screaming. Maybe it would be better to just get in the car and go. Get away from this mundane life. Get away from Brad. This is not the life I had planned for myself. At 26, I could still make a change. I could be happy.

As I sit here reflecting on how I got where I am. The memories come flooding back of the last 3 years. Three years ago my life was shattered when both my parents got sick. They prognosis wasn't good. My sister and I knew that our parents were going to die sooner than later. We both did what we could for them. I quit college and moved back home to take care of them. I figured I could finish my last year later. My sister continued on and got her degree. Right after my parents passed she packed up and moved to Florida with her latest flavor of the month. I only heard from her a month later when she wanted to let me know where to send the money from my parents estate. That was the last time.

I met Brad a month later at a bar and after just a short time we were living together. I had never been one to wait for anything. We were so good together, so we moved things along quickly. He was offered a better position with his accounting firm here in Caldwell. So I packed what little I had and followed him here. I thought our lives would be perfect and that I had found the man of my dreams. He was so caring and attentive not to mention amazingly hot. I could stare into those deep green eyes and get lost. Within a few months of moving here our relationship began to change. He was not the man of my dreams anymore. He went from my knight in shining armor to a monster I didn't even know. Those eyes I used to get lost in turned cold and uncaring. In his eyes I went from being beautiful and sexy to nasty and ugly. They were just words, but they hurt just as much as the time he hit me. Once again my life wasn't my own anymore. I had been told so much that no one else would want me that I started to believe it. This isn't the life I wanted.

I jumped as my cell phone rang, but I knew who it was. Brad called every hour just about. This call surprised me though. He said he wanted to go and meet some coworkers tonight and have some drinks. We never go anywhere. Well, I should say I never go anywhere. A night out together. This could be good. This could be a turning point for us to get back to the way we were. After our fight last night he promised he would change and I was hoping this time maybe he would. I wasn't in love with Brad anymore, but I thought maybe we could be happy. I could still have that house in the suburbs with the white picket fence. I called the boss to see if it was ok to close up early. I locked up and headed out the door.

When I got home Brad was all ready to go and said he had picked up something for me to wear out tonight. This is so not like him, I thought to myself. After I was showered and ready to go I checked myself out and thought I looked pretty good and Brad picked out a great outfit for me to wear. It was a short black skirt with pinstripes and a low cut, black shirt that looked like a vest. The knee high black leather boots completed the outfit. The heels were a little too high for my taste. If I managed to get through the night without falling on my face it would be a miracle. I would look like a knockout in this. I wore my hair down. Brad had always said how beautiful my long, wavy dark hair was. I walked out of the bedroom hoping I didn't over do it with the makeup and piss him off. I stood in the doorway waiting to see what he would say. Hoping the blood red lipstick wouldn't set him off.

He smiled and said "You look beautiful. We need to go. We are going to be late".

Maybe this is just what we needed.

We hailed a cab and Brad told the cab driver to go to The Blood Cave. I looked at him in shock. That wasn't a place that accountants hung out at. It was dark and shady. There was an alley on each side and rumors about what happens in those alleys are downright sick. I knew from the look on his face not to question him. So I sat silent in the back of the cab the rest of the way.

When the cab pulled up to the bar he squeezed my hand hard and looked at me with those deep green eyes and said "Don't embarrass me tonight if you know what's good for you". The monster was back. I kept my head down and quietly said "ok".

We stepped out of the cab and I just looked at the place we were about to enter. I really didn't want to go in there, but I was here and didn't really have a choice. This place looked worse than I had imagined. The outside was painted black and it looked like it had blood running in streaks all down the front of the wall. When we walked through the door, I stayed close to Brad. The place looked like a massacre had happened in it. There glowing red drips all over. The dance floor looked a crime scene and was packed with people. Everyone looked like they were having a great time, but they were kind of scary to me. Something was off about this place and the people in it, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I still couldn't fathom what a prim and proper person like Brad would want to hang around a place like this for. I wondered if the rumors I had heard about this place were true. Maybe, it was called The Blood Cave for a reason.

I was looking around not believing I was actually in here. Brad stopped to talk to someone he knew and I looked off to my right at a few tables in the corner. I was taken aback by what I saw. Sitting at the corner table were two men that were so huge it made me shiver a little. One had dark hair and tattoos on his face and the other one had a scar that almost ran the whole length of his face. There was another enormous man returning to the table and I was awe struck. They looked dangerous, but I still had to catch my breath. This man was the most gorgeous thing I had ever laid eyes on and that was only a side profile. He was in all black leather and there was a certain confidence about him. I couldn't help but stare at his shoulder length blond hair. I watched him set his drink down on the table. Was it possible for these men to be so scary and so gorgeous at the same time? A chill of excitement ran through me.

Suddenly, I was pulled off the heavenly cloud I was on by a sharp painful tug on my arm. I looked up at Brad hoping my mouth was closed. He looked at me with those cold, cruel eyes and said "What the hell are you looking at? GET MOVING NOW!".

I followed behind him as I was supposed to. Trying so hard not to fall and look like an idiot. We reached his coworkers and introductions were made. From the looks of things I would be hanging out with a few snotty bitches who thought they were better than everyone else. This was going to be a long night.

Brad pulled me on to the dance floor and we were dancing along to the music. I noticed the blond Adonis get up from the table from over Brad's shoulder. I pried my eyes away from him not wanting to lose my concentration and fall in these heels. The next thing I knew Brad was bumped away from me and I was staring at a hard, ripped chest covered in a tight black shirt. I started to stumble and felt a gentle huge hand grab my arm and steady me. I felt an electric spark where the hand touched me. By the time I realized what was happening and looked up the hand and chest were gone. Brad was there in their place and he was not happy. That was it for the dancing.

We made our way back over to his friends that were sitting at the back corner of the bar. After more small talk the guys decided they were off to a side room to shoot some pool. Brad leaned down and looked directly into my eyes and said "remember what I said Katie. Sit here and BEHAVE!"

I felt like telling him 'YES SIR, DICKHEAD SIR', but I kept it to myself. I just wanted him to go away and was happy when he walked away. I sat at the back corner of the bar and wondered how much I would have to drink to get fucked up enough to tell Brad off. The snotty bitch twins decided they had to go the restroom and never returned. Then I remembered the hottie table. If I was going to sit here all night alone I might as well checked out the scenery.

I ordered a Long Island Iced Tea and slowly turned my stool around. I realized I was lined up perfectly to stare at the pure, unadulterated sex God table. I was just praying that there was no drool running down my chin. The man with the gorgeous side profile was facing me now and what I saw just about made me fall off the stool. The frontal view was a million times more stunning than the side profile that I had seen earlier. I noticed his chest and it looked identical to the one I looked right at on the dance floor. It couldn't have been him, could it? Probably not, I thought to myself, but at least this night is looking up. This wouldn't be so bad at least I had some eye candy to stare at. He was hotter than any Hollywood actor I had ever seen. Perfect blond hair, perfect wide shoulders, perfect nose, and the most luscious lips I had ever seen. Perfect was the only way to describe him. He made my favorite actor Wentworth Miller look like a dog. He was looking down at his drink in the middle of what looked to be a deep conversation with the scarred man sitting next to him.

I heard girls voice saying Katie and finally snapped my eyes away from him. "I was asked by Brad in the pool room to come check on you", she said with an apologetic smile. I told her to tell him that I was fine.

I just wanted her to move out of the way, so I could stare at the man that I knew would be the star of my dreams tonight.

I ordered another Long Island Iced Tea and looked back over at the table where the sex on legs was sitting. I was only staring at him for a minute this time, but I had every perfect feature of his memorized. Then he lifted his head and looked right back at me. I wanted to look away, but just couldn't. He had the most beautiful teal colored eyes I had ever seen. I had never seen eyes that color. I was taken in and couldn't believe I was being so obvious. The excitement that I felt going through my body was probably evident on my face. I felt a rush of wetness between my legs. He seemed to chuckle at the same time I whispered "damn". There's no way he could have heard me. He leaned forward in his chair. Putting his elbows on the table. One of the other guys said something to him. He was still smiling as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. I wanted him on top of me and in me. I wanted to rub my hands all over his hard body. I felt the blush coming to my cheeks and the hotness all over my body.

He could take me right here and do me on this on this bar in front of everyone and no way in hell would I protest, I thought. The guy with the tattoos on his face leaned towards him and said something to him again, this time with a smirk on his face. Never pulling his eyes from mine I could swear I saw him say "MINE". I must have misunderstood what he said. I wasn't a lip reader, so I must have got it wrong. Why would he be gazing directly at me and saying MINE? But, oh how I wanted him to make me his. He started to slowly pull his chair out as the other guys just watched him with surprised looks on their faces. I was hoping he was going to do what I was thinking when he started walking towards me. I waited in anticipation of what was coming next.

The next thing I knew Brad and his coworker were there beside me and I felt a tap on my face. I was so engrossed with the man walking towards me it didn't even register. I noticed there was a look of murder on this beautiful man's face. Brad's eyes followed mine and he saw exactly who I was looking at. He bent down to my ear and said "Do you really think a guy like that would want you? Sometimes I wonder why I even want you." Followed by his evil laugh.

I decided it was time to just stare at the floor knowing he was probably right. Yep Brad the Buzzkill. He knew just how to snap me back down to reality and take me down from the high I had been on for most of the night.

Before I knew it there a rush of cold air surrounding us. I thought I heard what sounded like a growl and I looked up from the floor. And there "he" was. He put himself directly in between Brad and me. I slowly tilted my head upwards, so I could see his perfect face up close. He was staring directly into my eyes. He ordered a drink. I think it was Grey Goose without breaking eye contact. The sexual tension was so thick and I started feeling the wetness return even stronger this time. I didn't care if Brad was there or not I wanted this man so bad. He inhaled the air and the sexiest smile I had ever seen came across his face. I gave him a weak smile back. I wondered if he liked my perfume or something.

I could see Brad look around the enormous shoulders that were blocking me from him and he sent me a glare that should have scared the shit out of me. For some reason I wasn't scared at all. For that moment, that I was inches from those mesmerizing eyes, all was right in my world. His was still smiling down at me and I couldn't look away. I shifted in my seat trying to control what my body was doing. God, could I be much more obvious?

He leaned in a little closer. "I can smell what you need me to do to you". He said almost purring. Did he say smell? I thought to myself. What the hell kind of perfume did I put on tonight!

The bartender put his drink in front of him and he threw some money on the bar. He started to walk away, then stopped and leaned down really close to me. I felt his breath on my neck. He whispered in my ear " and Katie, I would love to do you on this bar right now". There was that purr again. I must have turned a hundred shades of red.

He started to walk away, but turned to flash me one more sexy smile. I was shocked. I knew that my jaw was hanging down. My eyes must have been as big as saucers. How did he know my name and how could he know that I was thinking the exact same thing earlier? I know I didn't say that out loud. He went back to the table and said something to the other guys sitting there and they all looked up at me with huge smiles on their faces.

Brad was really angry so it was time to go. He got in my face and yelled "What the hell was that? You just had to go and piss me off, didn't you?'

He roughly pulled me towards the door and I swear I could hear growling and shuffling of chairs behind us. He had me by the back of the neck, so I couldn't even turn to see what was going on. There was a cab waiting outside the doors and he pushed me into it and got in slamming the door. I looked over Brad's shoulder in the cab. I could see "him" and the other men storming out of the bar. They looked like they were holding him back. His eyes were glowing white.

When we got back to the apartment, he called me a few names and grabbed me by the arms and shook me, which I knew would leave marks. It was all worth it to me. I had the feeling that I was safe for some reason. There were a few loud noises outside, on the balcony, which broke up the huge fight that was coming. Brad went out to check and saw nothing. He went to the couch and passed out drunk after that.

I went to the bathroom and just sat there for what seemed was the longest time. I had come to a decision. I was leaving. I had still had money stashed away from my parent's estate, so I knew I would be ok for awhile. I don't know why this night was any different than the rest, but I was ready to make my life my own. With determination I packed up everything I could and put it in my car and headed down the dark roads of Caldwell. I drove for awhile until I found a hotel to crash in for the night.

After the most peaceful, dreamless sleep I had in years. I was awake and refreshed. I still had a shift tonight at the diner and I decided I would go and hoped Brad wouldn't show up. I would look for another job tomorrow where hopefully I would never have to see Brad again. I could no longer go back to the woman I was, but I could go forward and that's what I intended to do.

It was an uneventful night at the diner and the last of the workers left to go home. I had only an hour by myself which was good. I thought back to the night before at the bar and thought about the man that made my pulse race and made me feel things I haven't felt in long time. "HE" was what was different than any other night before. He made me feel powerful and beautiful. He had given me the strength to take me life back. He made me feel wanted and that I deserved better. He would never know that in those few hours and those longing looks between us, he had brought me back to life.

I heard my cell phone ring and went in the back to grab it when the chimes on the door went off. I grabbed the phone to see who it was and of course it was Brad. I silenced the ringer and went to see how many more I was going to have to serve before I could get out of here. I grabbed my order pad and came around the corner, annoyed. I couldn't believe my eyes. IT WAS HIM.

He sat down at the counter and stared at me. I just stood there looking stupid. For what seemed like hours we stared into each other's eyes. He finally broke the silence and said "well Katie are you going to serve me?" I thought to myself "hell yeah I will serve you anyplace, anytime".

Then I snapped out of it and grabbed the coffee pot and a cup and slowly made way over to where he was sitting. My cell phone started ringing again and I reached into my pocket to it shut off knowing who it was. As I poured the coffee into his cup he looked at my arms. I knew I shouldn't have worn a tank top to work. He must have seen the handprints that were faint earlier. Now they were dark purple and said "he won't be bothering you anymore after tonight". I shook my head and told him that he didn't know Brad. He looked directly into my eyes and said "Trust Me". For some unknown reason I did trust him. Maybe it was that feeling I had in the bar last night. And the safe feeling I felt at the apartment. The feeling that when I looked into his eyes everything in my world was right.

I got his order ready and brought it to him. I went off to the other end of the counter to read while he ate. I felt his eyes on me. His eyes never once left me. Every time I glanced over he was still looking at me. When he was finished I went over to pick up his plate. When I reached for his plate he gently took my wrist in his huge hand. I felt him rubbing circles over my veins with his thumb, I suddenly felt lightheaded and felt the wetness rush out between my legs again. The same knowing smile on his face that he had last night appeared. I put my head down feeling kind of embarrassed. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face until our eyes connected. He brought his luscious lips to mine. I felt so connected to him. It was like nothing I had ever felt before.

He looked at me with those amazing eyes and said in the most sensual voice "Katie, I'm Rhage and I know this isn't a bar, but I'm going to do you on this counter, right now!"


End file.
